


I Can Get by on My Own

by ImagineAvengers



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, reader with disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAvengers/pseuds/ImagineAvengers





	I Can Get by on My Own

** _Requested by reader with disabilty_ **

Cosmic rules are stupid and unfair, if anyone were to ask you your opinion on them, as a carrier of a skill that could only be classified as such. They were stupid and unfair because despite your expertise and ability to help countless people around you, many of whom were undeserving, you couldn’t turn those powers towards yourself. You couldn’t allow yourself the fortune of healing the disability that slowed you down when least expected, or when you needed speed on your side. You were expected to perform and serve, without the gift of favors returned.

Sometimes it was a simple bump in the road; a drop in your foot that tripped you up, or weakness in a hand that wouldn’t allow you to carry so much as a morning coffee to get your day started. Other times it was much worse, and the outside world would have to survive without you as you spent days or weeks on the couch or in bed, too weak or too uncoordinated to dare try much more. 

It wasn’t the disease process that scared you anymore, though. It was living alone and wondering if the day would come when you couldn’t help yourself and would be left to be found by your unfortunate neighbor who didn’t deserve that nightmare after all she had done for you since you first explained to her what was happening. She was kind enough to offer her help without the need for you to ask and looking at someone with such a big heart and eyes wide with anticipation of being honored to be there for you, you couldn’t turn her away.

That was exactly how the Avengers gained a den mother of sorts. Where you went, she followed.

It had begun like any other day, a quick stumble up the stairs from the subway and onto the busy sidewalk, your senses sharp as you walked to work a few blocks away. What hadn’t been like any other day was the moment when aliens began dropping out of the sky and crawling down every building within sight. Shards of glass sprayed down onto the pedestrians, leaving trails of bloody footprints behind as they ran for cover. Blasts from intense weapons sent cars flying into the air, landing without care as to where, pinning people beneath them; you ran to a few, but you were too late, your hand meeting a pulseless wrist or neck and lifeless eyes staring back.

“You need to get to cover!”

You turned towards the booming voice that echoed from every direction at once, stopping cold at the ridiculousness that was staring back, hand frantically extended to pull you to safety.

“I need to stay and help!”

“They’re already gone, there’s nothing you can do, please come on!”

“I don’t even know who…what you are,” you argued back, still keeping your distance. “You guys look like this interrupted your bad cosplay rehearsal. Comic con is next week.”

“Look,” Steve sighed, exasperated, “I don’t even know what that is, okay? All I know is that I need to get you off of this street before you get hurt, so please just do what I say and come with me, alright?”

“I don’t know who you think-“ you stopped, rushing towards him as he wanted, but not for the same reason, “oh, shit, you’re bleeding. Here, let me-“

“I’m fine, it’ll heal-“

“That looks really bad, just hold still.” Your hands thrust forward and grabbed Steve’s leg where his uniform and skin were torn in a long gash, pressing tightly and refusing to release him even as he tried to pull back. Once you had made a connection, however, your ability took over and held him still, creating a force that he would never be able to overcome.

“What…what are you doing?” he whispered, watching wide-eyed.

You had been kneeling next to him for a few seconds too long and your leg began to spasm beneath you, nearly making you tumble if not for your grip on him. Your illness had been timed worse in the past, but never in front of someone you were working to heal and get away from as quickly as you could. The last thing you needed now was a betrayal from your own body.

“There, I’m done. Now go and let me work,” you said. “You can see that I have a place here, right?”

“I do, thank you,” he conceded, “but just do me one favor okay? Keep your head down and try to stay out of sight as much as you can.”

“No promises,” you smiled, pointing to the building behind him, “now go. I think that guy with the arrows up there is trying to get your attention.”

~~~

It took only two days after the Battle of New York for you to realize that your life was about to change quite drastically. Healing so many had drained the limited energy that you had for yourself, and you had spent those days in bed trying your best to recover. If it weren’t for your neighbor, you were convinced that you’d be dead by now. She kept you warm, fed, hydrated, and took it upon herself to let in a group of people that you never realized you needed until they were standing in front of you with an offer you couldn’t refuse.

“If I hadn’t said so before, I’m Steve,” he offered, pointing to each of his teammates, “and this is Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha. Thor had to go back home to Asgard, but I’m sure you’ll meet him soon enough.”

“Nice to meet you all. So, you guys are like a team or something?”

“We’re the Avengers,” Nat answered, “and from what Rogers tells us, it sounds like we might be one short of a full set, if you’re interested.”

“Interested in what?”

“Moving about twelve miles west,” Tony joined in. “Once we get the tower back up and running, we’d like to have you join us, and see if you want to put those sparkle fingers to better use. We can get you work beyond the little neighborhood you’ve got here.”

“Queens isn’t little, and I like my neighborhood. It’s friendly.”

“Midtown is friendly.”

“Midtown is probably the most pissed off part of the country right now,” you added, “so you’ll need to forgive me if I don’t jump at the chance to live in the tower filled with excesses smack in the middle of the destruction you guys helped to leave behind. Beyond that, I’m not really able to jump all that well.”

Bruce now took the opportunity to step up, moving to stand next to you with a hand extended, “may I?”

“Sure,” you shrugged, pushing yourself aside to make room for him to sit. “If you’re going to ask about my condition-“

“I wasn’t. We’ve already researched you and know all about it and your disability, but it seems to be in fairly early stages. You also handle yourself very well and have adapted to the point of helping others when you maybe shouldn’t. You’re selfless to a fault, but that isn’t necessarily a bad thing. We’d like to help you make sure that you understand your limits, and how we can maybe help you keep the strength you have now. We might even be able to give you a little more.”

“Wait, what do you mean, you’ve researched me?”

Steve held up a wavering hand to draw your attention to him, “well, it’s a bad habit they have, vetting someone before trying to recruit them to the most powerful team on the planet. Trust me, they only look for what they need to know at a minimum.”

“Oh, like you have anything to hide?” you scoffed. “You’re walking righteousness.”

“If…i-if you must know…I uh…I lied on my enlistment paperwork…several times,” he stammered, looking at his feet. “I’ve been told that’s a felony.”

“Several of them.”

“Right…well, that’s neither here nor there. Tony,” Steve sighed heavily, “whatever it is you want to say, just save it.”

“I don’t want to say anything. I’m just thinking that will a criminal record like that, we’re lucky that Hydra didn’t get you on their side first. Clearly, your morals a bit wobbly, Cap.”

Bruce stood up as the two men took steps toward each other, stopping them before the conversation could go any further. You were entertained and had no problem with it going on, but the doctor had heard enough; they may have been a team for only a matter of days, but the mannerisms and interactions echoed a group who could have easily known each other for years now. “Guys, can we focus, please? We’re here for (Y/N).”

Once again, the full attention was on you, and it took seconds to grow uncomfortable under the trained focus. Steve was the first to sense the shift in the atmosphere around you and pushed his way past Tony and Bruce to stand at your side when you stood to meet him. He was the first person that you had met, albeit under terrible circumstances, but in a way that created a bond between you. He had found you in the middle of a nightmare, working for people you had never known, and refusing to leave them despite the real danger to yourself at any second; he knew right away that you were one of them in that moment. You were like him, and he felt a personal responsibility to help you if you agreed to their offer. He had brought them all here, and the ownership was his no matter what you would come to decide.

“We know that you might need some time, (Y/N),” he said quietly, “and you can take all the time you need. I want you to know that we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t believe in you and that we can help, okay?”

“I’m not yours to fix though, Steve. I know who I am and what I am.”

“Understood.”

“Okay,” you nodded, looking within yourself as your thoughts rushed through your mind. It was a good offer; a better place to live in the safest building in the city, a group of people who actually understood you and didn’t see you as a freak of nature, and a chance to find strength that you had been losing year after year. It was really hard to find a reason to say no with each minute you spent thinking it over. “I have one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I get to design my own uniform. You should never be allowed near spandex ever again. That suit really does nothing for your ass.”


End file.
